The Cracked Shadow Reveals Colors
by Noble Fool
Summary: Hinata is at her first year of Konoha Art Institute. She just wishes the year would end! Not only does she have an emotionless student Sai after her to suck up her emotions, she also has to deal with the harassment of Sasuke. SaixHina Slight SasuxHina AU


Title: **The Cracked Shadow Reveals Colors**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the Manga and Anime; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

Summary: Hinata is at her first year of the great Konoha Art Institute. She just wishes the year would go by quicker! Not only does she have an emotionless student Sai after her to suck up her emotions, she also has to deal with the harassment of the, "Perfect Guy," Sasuke Uchiha. SaixHinata. Slight SasukexHinata. Slight SasukexKarin. Slight other couples. xD

A/N:So, this is my first modern story. It feels weird writing it. I'm not even sure if people read these types of stories? But, it's been in my head for a while so I just quickly wrote as much as I could. Kekeke. The reason for writing is because I really needed to relax! I've been stressing really bad about a boards exam I have to take soon. I'm also sick right now. Cough cough. So I figured I deserved some fun! Anyway, I hope you enjoy? Please review if you actually read! Does anyone like the SaixHinata couple anymore? .

Some Shout-outs: Inspired by the Deviantart work of "Classroom Doodles", by ~Queroli, "Artistry", by ~meggylovesyoutoo, and also "SaiHinata" by ~FlairMatriX. The one by FlairMatrix is what inspired a certain scene in this ficcie. Kekeke. I really need to join Deviantart so I can comment on these pictures! I'm such a horrible fan...

* * *

**Fall**

"Congratulations! Your artwork titled, '_Remembrance'_has been selected for the End of Fall Art Show."

She curled her fingers along the edges of the card, which displayed the event's information. She received this invitation a week ago, and she still wondered if it was true. Was this real? She reread the first part of the note to make sure it was correct, as she had done many times before. The dean had clarified that it was true, but she still couldn't believe it. She released the breath she was holding in, and she smiled.

This is her first time having an art piece being displayed publicly like this, which to many students at the Konoha Art Institute is a honor – especially for a first year student. She would not have even considered submitting her piece without the guidance of her homeroom instructor, Kurenai. She was glad she listened to her.

However, she just didn't know how others would handle her work...what if the spectators and fellow students didn't like it? Did not understand? What if her creation wasn't actually that great, as she remembered? She lowered her head, worry instantly overwhelming her, as she walked through the empty Girl's Dormitory towards her room. Obviously everyone else was already at the event. It was the highlight of the season after all, and the last night for everyone to be together before Fall break began.

She would have to dress quickly in order to arrive at the event on time.

~xXx~

She gazed up at her artwork, and smiled.

It was beautiful, and she loved it. How could she have ever doubted that this was not great? She took her time to gaze along her creation.

It was made from various dried flowers which she carefully glued and threaded to cloth. She did not add anything to change the natural appearance of the flowers, which are beautiful in their own special way. The various flowers complimented each other and morphed to create a scene of a bird flying up and away to the corner of the colorful sky of the setting sun. This was created with various red, orange and yellow flowers over a field of green flora. On the center a light lilac figure, obviously that of a child, watched the bird fly away with their hands outstretched. The multiple shades, tints, textures of the flowers gave depth to the piece.

She could not remove her wide smile from her face.

The sudden sound of clapping, however, tore her attention away from it as she looked around to find the source of the alarming sound.

A large group of people mixed with photographers, journalists, students, teachers, and buyers were the source. She wondered about the cause of it, though. Why were they clapping? She gazed more intently.

The reason of the clapping emerged suddenly into her eyesight, as she saw a young man who stood beside a painting. He looked poised, with his posture perfect. He wore a full black outfit, which matched his features of black hair, and equally black eyes. Wearing such a somber outfit made his skin look pale. She couldn't help but realize that he looked very blank, which happened to match his facial expression.

"_Sai-san, look over here! Over here! Smile for the paper!"_

He didn't smile, she noticed, but the name being called did ring a bell in her memory.

Sai-san? Ah yes, she has heard of him quite a bit since starting here. He is perhaps the most well known artist at this school – besides the ones who had previously ventured away from this Institute: a puppet creator and a clay sculptor.

As she understands, Sai-san is the highest paid artist in history at this Institute – garnering much attention and fans with his creations. She had to admit that he is very talented. His artwork shows strength in them – which appeals greatly to the ones paying quite a bit of cash to own one.

She looked back towards her piece, a smile still emerging. She would not sell something like this – never.

"There you are, Hinata-chan!" A dominating voice interrupted her thoughts, as she turned towards the voice. She instantly smiled, waving towards them.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! I'm so glad to see you both," she nodded to them, as she noticed they were now focusing on the wall which hung her artwork.

"Whoa, this is amazing! Are those real flowers?" Kiba exclaimed. She nodded in affirmation.

"What else could they be, Kiba?" Shino questioned. Kiba shrugged.

"Man, who knows! Our little Hina-chan is the best!"

"Ah, Kiba-kun...thank you, but that isn't true..."

"Of course it is! Jeez, this is your very first term being here and already you're making an impact! Right, Shino?" Shino nodded in agreement.

"Hinata has worked very hard to be enrolled here. She should be proud of her accomplishments." She felt herself blush at the compliments from two of her closest friends.

"Thank you," She whispered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Besides," Kiba started, wrapping an arm around Shino's shoulders. "You beat us! Then again, I doubt they would want to display the creepy work that Shino does...and they just don't understand my work. ...What is it that you do anyway, Shino...?" He asked in great wonder.

He then laughed at his friend's darkened expression. Hinata could tell a scene was about to erupt, so she was grateful that a figure making their way over to them interrupted the situation. Their mentor, Kurenai, and the two girls tagging long; Sakura and Ino, were headed towards them.

"Shut up!" Ino fought towards Sakura, poking her opponent's forehead. "Now tell me, how do I look?" Sakura rolled her eyes while her friend adjusted her clothing attire.

"Not telling,"

"Sakura! Just tell me! I need to know for Sai-kun!" Ino said, placing her hands on her hips. She then rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, I'll just use your huge forehead to see my reflection," She said, turning her gaze to the enlarged forehead. Sakura covered it quickly.

"You look fine, INO," Ino smiled, flipping her ponytail so it now rested on her shoulder. She then turned to the group that they wandered to, waved at them, and left Hinata with a "Congratulations!"

"Can you believe Ino? _Jeez._We're here to support you, and she has to run off and try to flirt with Sai! Not that he would even know what she was doing..., that guy is dense." Sakura said, turning to look at Hinata, who was returning the hug from her mentor. Sakura took a few steps forward to hug her as well. "Congratulations, Hinata-chan!" Hinata smiled, blushing a little from the attention.

"Ah...thank you, everyone."

"Whoa, WAIT! Did someone make a painting of bacon? I can actually smell the bacon!" Kiba announced abruptly, darting off towards the direction of the smell. The group followed shortly after, because frankly, a bacon painting that actually smelled like it did seem interesting.

~x~

"Mmm, if I had known they were serving food here, I wouldn't have eaten a meal before! Mmm, bacon goes great with everything, am I right?" Kiba said, eating a something-covered-in-bacon snack which was on the buffet table. "Too bad that someone didn't make a bacon painting though...I would totally dig that." Hinata and Sakura met each other's gaze, and giggled into their hands.

While no one had indeed created the painting he wanted, at least they were able to walk around and view the work of others. A loud burp interrupted her thoughts of all the Seniors' art.

"Jeez, Kiba, how are you going to impress Ino when you're acting like that, huh?" Sakura battled, her hands on her hips. Kiba instantly blushed, while he rustled his hair.

"Wha-what? I'm not interested in her. Jeez, she wears too much perfume anyway! I have a sensitive sense of smell. Besides...I much prefer the older ladies around here," He said with a toothy grin. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dog,"

"Bark," He played along, but then perked back up, "besides, isn't she interested in that Sai guy? What about him?" Sakura shrugged, looking around. She then sighed.

"I should probably try to find her...I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I'll be right back!" She waved to everyone while walking off.

"O-okay! ...I wonder what happened to Ino-chan...?" Hinata pondered, but was suddenly alarmed by a new presence.

"Excuse me, Hinata-san, an offer has been made for your piece."

She flinched at the sudden information. Someone has offered to purchase her piece? Just a few minutes away until the end of the art gallery event? She hadn't even considered the possibility that someone would want it...

She fumbled her fingers together, looking away from her friends to now focus on the person in charge of sales. They repeated the offer, as she then focused on her art piece across the room. No one was around it. Who offered? She gazed along the room of people, and then turned back to the selling coordinator.

"I do not accept," the coordinator looked confused.

"They are paying a very high price for it - you could not get any higher than this." Hinata shook her head.

"I want to keep it, that's all," she nodded in assurance of her decision. "Thank the person for the interest, but no thank you." The person nodded in puzzlement, and left.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan, you received an offer? That's unheard of for a newbie!" Kiba informed her in shock. Hinata shook her head in disagreement.

"What he says is the truth, Hinata," The other member of the small three-person-group, Shino, pepped in. Hinata smiled to them in a sign of gratitude, when applause erupted once more which caused her to flinch.

A person was just now writing a check to receive the artwork by Sai, as the crowd of photographers and journalists emerged once again. They also recognized one person in the group this time. Ino was blushing immensely while waving and hollering for Sai's attention – her very long blond hair flinging back and forth at the force of her jumping.

"Tch! Look at that, making all that noise in a place like this!" Kiba said in annoyance, clicking his tongue in disgust. "Why are they making a big deal out of him, anyway?"

"That person is named Sai. He is a prized student from an elite school for arts when he was transferred here. You may otherwise know him as the student who makes this school a large profit. In other words, he is the school's new ace."

"Seriously Shino? Jeez, thanks for the biography about him, _heh_...if I didn't know you, I'd think you were a stalker of him," Kiba shifted his stance, grinning a lopsided smile as he wrapped an arm around Shino's shoulders. "How do you know so much about him, anyway?" he asked in an accusing tone. Shino shifted his sunglasses which he always wore. Girls found him quite mysterious this way. And a little creepy.

"I know common knowledge, and he also resides in my dormitory. Across the hall from me. We have spoken a few times," Shino calmly stated. Kiba then removed his arm, now turning to face him. His stance wide as if trying to look intimidating.

"What? Shino! You said that the school was moving you far away from any other person because of your creepy habit!" Kiba pointed at him, accusingly, "Ya'know! Your butterfly and bug catching stuff!" A sudden glint shined across Shino's sunglasses, which caused Kiba to flinch and swallow - hard. His sunglasses only seemed to do that when something bad was about to occur.

"The truth is, I did not want to live in the same area as you," Kiba felt his forehead vein twitch and pump out. "You are too loud for my research, and to top that off...your roommate is just as loud," Kiba rubbed the side of his head, and then began scratching the back of it before answering – his eyes closing.

"Well,...I guess I can't argue with you on that."

~*...*~

"There you are, Ino!" Sakura announced as she stormed towards Ino, who was sitting on a chair and looked defeated. "Huh, what's wrong?" She stopped, suddenly worried.

"I didn't even get to speak with Sai-kun." Ino leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand. "People were all over him the entire time! And now he's gone...," Sakura sighed, sitting beside her defeated friend.

"His loss then, huh Ino? Besides, I bet he saw you! He just can't talk to you with photographers around – otherwise, you would be in the paper and then hundreds of girls would try and kill ya!" Sakura said, dramatically stating the obvious while lightly pressing on her friend's arm.

Sai, after all, looked much like a certain model and actor that is well known to the hearts of millions. Ino then giggled, sitting up and wiping her face.

"You're right!" Sakura nodded in affirmation. "Besides, we're here for Hinata-chan! Where is she, by the way? I haven't properly congratulated her," Ino asked, looking around the area. Sakura waved her hand, dismissing it.

"I heard that someone wants to buy her piece, so she's probably busy with that. Isn't that great? Jeez...I'm so jealous, haha. I wonder if our fashion design show will be a success for us?"

"Well, now that Hinata-chan has set the bar, we have to make sure to succeed!"

"CHA!"

~*...*~

_Pit, pat, pit, pat._

She followed where her feet carried her, which happened to be outside, up the stairs, and onto the second floor. It was dark out, with the dim lights of the archway lighting it up a slight. She just had to get away from anyone else. She didn't want anyone to see how upset she was.

Tears rolled down her face with her body shaking slightly, while she forced herself to breathe deeply. Her body could not keep up with her need to air, as she gasped. This action ended up hurting her tightened throat more. More tears emerged as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her oversize sweater.

She was suddenly reminded of how cold the Fall nights bring, as a breeze went by. However, she could not go back into the building. She could not. She would just instantly cry at the sight that would be there. Or rather, not be there.

The spot, which displayed her artwork, would be blank – except for the nail and the plaque with her name etched in it.

Somehow her artwork was stolen. How could that have happened? The room was so crowded...

She removed her hands from her face, wiping her eyes dry. She should not be acting like this. Not at her age. Her eyes watered once more, and she clenched her fists, turning away. She should just go back to her dorm. That way no one would see her like this...

But someone _was _seeing her like this.

A figure was there, just a few feet away.

She gasped, taking a few steps backwards and towards the wall ledge she leaned and clung to while crying. She then took a few steps to the side, back towards the stone staircase which brought her here to the second floor. Would people hear her call for help down below where the event was taking place? No. What about the many classrooms that lined this area? Of course not, it was nighttime. She was alone, at night, outside, on the bridge which connected the two buildings together.

"W-who are you?" She asked while bringing a clenched hand to her face, barely touching her thumb to her bottom lip. The figure then walked over to her, and her eyes widened at the individual. "S-Sai-san?" She peeped out. She then lowered her hand, and bowed to him in greeting. "Ah...it is...very nice to meet you," she side glanced away from his fixed stare, finding it worrisome. She then perked up, "My name is Hi-"

"Hinata Hyuuga." She glanced side to side between each of his eyes. She then nodded, scrunching her brows.

'He...knows my name?'

He observed her actions carefully, and she did not like how it seemed as if he was calculating everything. She felt herself burn under his gaze.

"Why are you," she looked down, embarrassed with what she was about to ask, "looking at me, like this, Sai-san?"

She then felt herself being touched, which startled her. His hand was suddenly on the back of her head, causing her to look up at him. He then grasped a chunk of her hair, with his face becoming closer to her with each passing second. She felt herself tense, her eyes widening. What...what was happening?

"Stop!" She clenched her eyes shut and gave him a hard push.

She retracted her arms from the attack, but left them in front of herself as a barrier. She heaved heavily for air. '_Why is it so difficult to breathe?'_She opened her eyes, and instantly fixated on Sai who was a few steps away.

He seemed confused as was evident in his hung head, but his focus was on the floor off to the right.

She scraped her teeth along her bottom lip, and took a step towards him. Maybe she was overreacting? Maybe...he wasn't about to do what she thought? Of course he wasn't! Guilt overwhelmed her as she had just attacked a fellow student just trying to help her. "I'm sorry."

With his quick movements, she wasn't able to protect herself.

His hands grabbed each side of her head, clutching a fistful of hair. She flinched at the pain, releasing a groan as she grasped his wrists and then dug her nails into them. He didn't seem bothered by the action as his body pressed to her while she repeatedly stepped back to prevent it. He continued with his movements until she was against the cold brick wall of a classroom. She clenched her eyes shut, pursing her lips together, when she suddenly felt his hot breath on her right cheek and neck while he spoke.

"How do you reveal your emotions like this?" He questioned monotonously.

"Wh-what?" She opened her eyes to this question, meeting his eyes staring directly into hers. She shook her head, attempting to weaken his hold on her, "You're making me!" She jerked her arms in an attempt to remove his grasp, which failed. He lowered his gaze for a moment, before he shook his head at that answer, meeting her eyes once more.

"You radiate your emotions. I can tell simply by watching you this evening. It is never a false act how you express yourself. When you smile, you are having a pleasant time." A smile cracked his face, as if he was trying to imitate her. The smile then vanished. "You cry because of the immense pain you feel." His eyes looked distant, and lost while saying those words.

He then shifted his upper body back a slight, observing her.

She took this chance to remove her hands from around his wrists, instead clenching them into fists in front of herself with her arms creating a barrier between them. He watched her reactions carefully.

"Right now, you are a large mixture of afraid, a little angry and sad." He lowered his head and came closer to her face. He tilted his head to the right, as the tip of his nose touched hers. This caused her to go cross-eyed.

"Why are you sad, Hinata?" She widened her eyes at the odd question. She opened her mouth a little bit to answer, but then released a large breath while she turned her head away from him.

"Someone stole my artwork," she felt her body tremble at her confession.

"I did." She quickly turned back to meet his aloof gaze. She felt energy and strength rise in her, which had previously been removed at the word of her loss, as she began to push against him with her arms and palms. Her actions were useless as he looked unaffected. Instead, he only readjusted his grasp of her head. His actions angered her.

"Give it back! How dare you! I-It's MINE, return-" her angry lash turned into muffles as his hot mouth invaded hers. His hold on her head strengthened, with his body pressing against her. She continued pushing at him with her two free hands to no avail. He continued with his feverish kisses upon her lips, the side of her lips, as he moved his hands to guide her head in a slight tilt.

She felt herself burn, her useless legs becoming a wobbly jelly mess, as her stomach clenched painfully. She had to do something! With her failure of tearing away from him, she allowed herself to rely on her weak legs as she resorted to suddenly smashing into the ground. What she had not expected, was that Sai would fall as well. She pushed hard at him and she didn't wait for his recovery as she quickly rose and ran a few feet away.

She turned back to him, observing that he remained kneeling in a crouched position on the floor. He looked so vulnerable. Why was he looking like that? Why is he acting like this? She shook her head, not allowing herself to forgive him.

She exhaled, her breath being seen in the very cold night air. "Return my art piece...or I will report you." She turned away, quickly leaving him behind.

After walking for a while, her right hand automatically went to her lips, pressing against them lightly.

_Her first kiss..._

A hot tear dropped on her cold hand.

What a horrible way to end her first term at her dream school. At least she had the vacation to look forward to...

~*...X...*~

Her alarm clock warned her instantly that the start of her day has just begun as she jerked awake. With a click, the clock's screaming stopped.

It was the first day of her Fall break, and she was staying at the school for it. So there was no reason for her to start her day so early. Especially after the stressful evening she had.

She sat up from the cot of her dorm room, as she wiped her face and brushed her dark hair back with her fingers. She wore the same outfit as the night before, due to her instantly going to bed after returning home. She remained on her bed while she dragged open the curtain which blocked her bedding from the rest of her room.

Due to her not sharing a room with another person, she received a very small dorm. She liked it, though. It had the essentials she needed, which was filled with; a small, round, light hued table, a bright green chair which didn't match at all, a modest sized couch decorated with a flower print, and a little refrigerator on the counter that held a small amount of snacks. She didn't need a kitchen as the main source of her meals was from the dormitory's kitchen, or the campus cafeteria. She did have a bathroom, though, which she was most thankful for. The room somehow managed to cram a toilet, bathtub, sink, and a mirror into it.

It was obvious that her dormroom would not meet the standards of her Hyuuga family. Then again, they didn't like the fact she wanted to attend this college. Even if it was prestigious, it wasn't good enough. Especially with her major being something that wasn't desirable in the Hyuuga family.

***Beep Beep Beep***

The noise from her cellular phone caused her to jump from shock.

She fumbled with her blankets as she tried to find her buried phone. Once she did, she clicked off the alarm, and noticed that she had a few text messages:

"_Hinata-chan! I didn't see you at the closing ceremony last night. I hope you're alright. Text me back! I'll be at home, so I'll miss you! Have a nice break."_Sakura.

"_Hi Hinata-chan! I just wanted to say CONGRATULATIONS! You rock girl!"_Ino.

"_Hinata - make sure you relax during the break."_Shino.

"_YO! Hina-chan! Have a good break, text me if there is anything wrong and I'll be right over!"_Kiba.

She smiled reading over the messages, as she took her time to reply to everyone. She did feel bad for running off last night. But, if they knew what happened then they would understand.

She laid back down, wrapping herself up in her lilac-hued blankets. Her pillow seemed to be especially soft, too. It's Fall break after all, so she should follow Shino's advice of relaxing by sleeping in a little bit.

~*...X...*~

Even if it was break she should still get some work done. She wanted to get a head start on her Winter work anyway, and that meant preparing the flora that she would be using.

She walked along the empty campus, noticing only a few other students, as she headed towards her homeroom of Professor Kurenai's. Hinata had received permission to be able to work in that space during the break. She actually looked forward to it anyway, as it will be nice to be able to work there with possibly only one or two other students. The rest had returned home for the week.

A sudden cold breeze caused her to tighten the hold on her album book of pressed flowers, as she quickened her pace. She was just about to reach her hand towards the door's handle, when something caught her eye. A figure was standing in the cold - beside the warm building - painting on a large canvas while using pure black paint from a bucket.

She watched the person, wondering how someone could possibly paint in this cold weather. The figure was dressed in full black, making violent motions, while using a very large brush that resembled a mop. The painting tool did match the size of the very large canvas they were using, but she couldn't help but realize that the scene before her was so weird.

She tilted her head to the side, as she leaned more to the left in order to get a better view. It just looked like they were covering the whole thing black. Is that what they wanted? She squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the painter and the creation, as she leaned over more, and forward.

The contortion of her body suddenly caused her to drop the album of dried flowers onto the pavement. She let out a squeal, as she quickly covered her mouth hoping the sound was muffled. She didn't want the person to know she was watching them!

She looked back up briefly towards the person, hoping they were still busy, to realize that the painter was Sai. Who was now gazing directly at her direction, his mop brush in his hands.

She turned away from his stare towards her, instantly feeling herself blush, as she couldn't help but flicker her eyes back up towards his direction. So many thoughts ran through her head. She wanted to know about the artwork he stole from her, about the kiss he forced from her, ...and about the work he was creating right now.

She couldn't do it now, though. Not when he was staring at, – no, into her in such a way that caused her to feel sick. He even had paint smeared across his cheek, which made him look so...innocent. How could someone that looks like that have done such things to her?

She snapped from the trance and crouched down with her back towards him. She hoped he wouldn't approach her as she carefully went to work on fixing her album. She realized that a few of the flowers had been shaken out of place. She pulled back the clear film, which carefully covered the dried flower, as she centered it back tying the thin yarn to keep it in place. Turning the page, she continued fixing the few flowers.

"HINATA-_CHAAAAAAN_!" A figure alarmed her, causing her to jump. The owned of the holler jumped towards her and crouched down. His large grin always on their face, caused her to smile as well. She flushed, darting her eyes to his and away; back and forth.

"Naruto-kun…," she brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling while looking away from him.

"Maaaan…do you see what Sai is doing over there?" Naruto clicked his tongue, gazing over. "His painting is always AMAZING! Jeez. And he's using a MOP! I wish I could paint stuff like how he does. Or rather spray paint, heh heh." He scratched the back of his head, observing the painting over her shoulder. Hinata smiled at him.

"I think your spray paint artwork is much better than his, Naruto-kun…" She poked her fingers together. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah right!" He patted her head. "Thanks for believing in me, you're really cool Hinata-chan. The best!" He gave her an energetic thumb up that she melted at.

She then noticed his focus was now on her book. She looked down and released a gasp before closing the book in embarrassment.

"_Heeeeeey_…that looked like that one flower I gave you a long time ago! Is that really it, Hinata-chan?" He patted her hand away and opened the book. He then unleashed a laugh. "It IS! Wow…you kept it. Are you saving it for one of your art pieces? MAN! I'm going to be in one of Hinata-chan's work! I'll be famous, heh heh."

"Ah…yes, I just haven't decided what to do with it yet. It means a lot to me…." She lowered her face while whispering the last part of the sentence. "You're my friend, after all…" Naruto grinned, and patted her head once more.

"Well, make sure it's cool! Got it, Hinata-chan?" She nodded while smiling up at him. "Okay, I gotta get going. Lunchtime! Oh! By the way, congratulations on your artwork being submitted. You're really the best! Okay, bye Hinata-chan! It's always fun running into you! _Byeeeeee_."

Hinata waved at his retreating figure before turning back to the book.

She frowned.

Due to her recklessness in closing the book, one of the flower's leaf that Naruto-kun had given her had cracked off. She felt tears develop and she continued to blink to rid of them. Heat radiated from her face which she knew was becoming redder due to her being upset. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, calming her rapid breaths.

She pulled the film back which covered the flower, grasped the dried flower leaf that broke off, and she dropped it onto the pavement.

_Naruto-kun had given her this flower..._

_...Didn't he understand...?_

"Why are so many bad things happening to me?" She whispered to herself, hoping for an answer. She sighed, packing up her things, and walking into the building to being work.

What she didn't notice, however, was the person watching the scene intently.

xX~*~Xx

* * *

A/N - I have a few ideas for this story, but I'm not sure if people will actually like this type of story. The first chapter is always awkward, hah. I guess I'll have to wait for the responses before I decide anything! So, please review!

If there is another chapter expect Sai giving a gift to Hinata, her meeting Sasuke, and some nakedness. Kekekeke.


End file.
